Life at its Finest
by ricejustrice
Summary: It was perfect really. The way life likes to confuse and torture its inhabitants. It likes to give a false sense of security and hope before throwing pain and hurt in your direction. And then it points and laughs. As if that's not enough, it adds an ironic twist that you really don't want to deal with, but you will because you're too good a person not to. That summed up Wills life.


Okay, just a quick note. This will follow the events of Dead Man's Chest and At World's End losely. Things will be changed, exact quotes will not be common. I dearly hope you enjoy.

Prologue:

It was perfect really. The way life likes to confuse and torture its inhabitants. It likes to give you a false sense of security and hope before throwing pain and hurt in your direction. And then it points and laughs. As if that's not enough, it adds in an ironic twist that you really don't want to deal with, but you will because you're too good a person not to.

That summed up William Turners life fairly well.

First, he was sent on a maddening adventure filled with pirates and curses, walking, talking skeletons, and one bloody annoying monkey, all for a girl he knew he never had a chance with. But on some miraculous feat of life, said girl quite suddenly and unexpectedly threw herself at him (clue number one, he supposed) and the two spent a lovely few months with each other. But the stolen kisses, the quiet laughs, and the whispered words were all a façade. It was an act for a hero, and Will was only a blacksmith. She had only felt any attraction towards him because he was a short-lived hero, but once the effect wore off, so did her feelings. He was left behind, and she never once turned to look back. He was heart-broken, and the town laughing stock. What a fool he was, to think the Governors daughter could actually love him.

But, he ignored the gossip and gathered himself together. The speed in which he got over her helped him realize it was never really love anyways. Just an extreme infatuation. And he could easily pass by Miss Swann without any harm done to his mood. But right when he felt he could move forward and never look back at this little fluke, her life was placed in his hands once again. She broke his heart and now her life depended on him.

That's life for you, always working its charms.

The two former lovebirds were arrested for helping a certain pirate Captain escape from certain death. In exchange for their hanging bodies in the gallows, a proud and cruel Cutler Beckett desired a broken compass from the very same pirate. Will wished he could say he only agreed to this accord to save himself, but he'd be lying. Despite the heartbreak he had suffered due to Miss Swann, and despite the fact he held no affection for her, he was too good a man to let her die.

So, forced to save the girl he cared nothing for, Will walked along the filthy streets of the infamous pirate town Tortuga, asking anyone and everyone if they knew where Captain Jack Sparrow was.

It was perfect really. The way life fooled you into thinking one thing and leading to another. It likes to throw problem after problem at you until the problems are stacked so high, the other side is impossible to see. And life waits, giggling to itself at your misfortune, until the only option left is to give up and go home, and then it tosses out a miracle.

Alison "Al" Jackson was staring at her miracle at that moment.

You see, her mother had taken ill a few years back, to the point of which she could no longer care for her children, and their father had died much earlier. Al was old enough to decide where to go and what to do with her life, but her young brother Johnny, wasn't, and was forced to live with their most dreadful and cruel Uncle. Al left – no, abandoned – her brother to join her cousins' trade. The guilt overtook her, and finally she made up her mind to steal her brother back. No child deserved the harsh and demanding life Uncle provided. Johnny had probably been starved, or abused, or – Al shuddered at the thought.

So, the day she stormed into Uncle's office, intending on taking her brother and never coming back, Uncle was waiting for her, expecting her. He offered a trade, which she had no choice but to accept, considering the two guards at her sides with swords at her neck.

Uncle must be insane, to send Al after the elusive Captain Jack Sparrow. He wanted to know Captain Sparrows whereabouts and future plans. Where is he, and where will he be? Al was capable; she could handle a sword – not very well, but nonetheless – and knew how to get around, but to find a bloody pirate that had a knack for hiding and running? It didn't matter, she supposed. She's do anything for her brother, to get him out of the hell he was probably undergoing.

But now the problem was no one knew where Captain Sparrow was. He disappeared, off the map. No one in this gruesome town of Tortuga could help her, and she was getting desperate. All hope was gone, she was about ready to leave, but a miracle was thrown her way. A tall, handsome, brown haired, brown eyed miracle, who happened to be asking the same question she was.

She felt a surge of excitement at this man. Sure, he was asking where Sparrow was and that meant he didn't know where he was, but it did mean two people were looking for him. And the chances of two people finding him are better than one.

So, aware that the likelihood that a complete stranger would welcome her into his search party with open arms was slim, she merely kept a watchful eye on him as he traversed the poor town of Tortuga.

He had spent quite a few hours asking various idiots, drunkards, and merchants if they knew of Captain Sparrow. All of which weren't any more help than when she asked them. She had followed her Miracle Man from the docks, to the beach, to the middle of town, and back to the docks, and still he got nowhere. Al took the time to observe him and really take a look at him.

He was polite, a trait rarely found among these men. He stood proud and tall, but not arrogant. He didn't quite fit in with the other men. He was quiet, sober, focused and observant. And judging by the way his hand was never far from the fine sword hung at his hip, he was capable of defending himself against unscrupulous men. He didn't seem to fit in here, but he didn't seem to be the perfect polite man of society either.

Al, lost in her thoughts, didn't notice when the Miracle Man took a seat on the crate next to her. She didn't notice the way he crossed his arms and looked at her, an eyebrow raised expectantly. She didn't notice the way he smiled as if amused that she paid him no attention. Finally, he cleared his throat, drawing her from her thoughts. She looked at him, eyes wide in surprise. She was going to say something, but the words were caught in her throat. What to say? He spoke for her.

"I've seen you quite a few times today." He had a distinctive voice. It was his polite way of saying 'You've been following me'.

Al grinned, turning back to the docks where he had just been, where a ship was docking and men were busy unloading various boxes parcels. What to say, indeed?

"Yes, well, I tend to not be as inconspicuous as I think I am."

He gave a quiet chuckle at her response.

"Should I be worried that I'm being targeted?" Despite the suspicion in his words, his tone held a playful quality. He didn't fear her.

"Perhaps. I overheard you asking about Captain Sparrow. I'm looking for him as well," she explained. He nodded at her, deep in thought.

"And I should be concerned?" he said after a moment of silence.

Al lightly laughed at this.

"I may ask to join your search."

"Ah, yes," he agreed. "That _is_ concerning." His smile suggested otherwise. They fell into silence for a minute or so. Al watched as one of the men from the newly docked ship wandered over and took a seat not far from them, pulling out some thin rope. "You're after Jack. What for?"

Al was quiet for a moment, thinking about her answer.

"He has some information that I can trade for the safety of my brother," she replied hesitantly. She looked up at him, noting he wore a kind smile, as if encouraging her to continue. This Miracle Man, this stranger took such interest in her, and didn't simply walk away when she mentioned joining him. Must be too kind for his own good, Al thought. But she smiled nonetheless, knowing that this world could use more good men like him. "And you? Why are you after Captain Sparrow?"

"A trade," he answered with a sigh. "Jack's trinket for my life, and another's." He looked at her questioning face and shrugged. "I don't quite understand it myself. But it's my mission all the same."

Al nodded, slightly confused.

"Do you know anything?" he asked, doubt in his voice. She shook her head. "No one does. Sparrow must be hiding so as to avoid a confronta – "

The man from the docked ship, now mending what seemed to be a fish net, interrupted Miracle Man.

"Sparrow? Jack Sparrow?" He had a heavy French accent.

"Yes, we are." Miracle Man stood suddenly, taking a couple steps closer to the man. Al noticed how he said 'we' and grinned. She was joining his search. "Do you know anything? Where's Jack?"

The man shook his head and continued fixing the net.

"Cannot say about Jack Sparrow, but this island, just south of the strips where I trade spice for delicious long pork. Cannot say about Sparrow, but you'll find a ship there. A ship with black sails."

Al didn't quite understand, but she saw a flash of recognition cross Miracle Man's eyes and took it as a good sign. He asked the French man several questions involving the location of this island – it was uncharted, unmapped territory – and how to get there. But Al stepped in, putting a halt to the interrogation.

"More importantly, can you take us there?"

The man smiled without feeling, as if mocking her naivety. She rolled her eyes, and withdrew a few shillings, dropping them in the man's hands. He nodded his consent.

"As you say, Princess."


End file.
